


Soothe Me Daily

by caliblue90812



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliblue90812/pseuds/caliblue90812
Summary: Y/N has been friends with Andrew Hozier-Byrne since they were children growing up in the countryside of Wicklow. As the both of you have grown up and gone your separate ways - pursuing your different careers - you have remained close friends even though time and distance has separated you. An unexpected phone call from Andrew's mother has the two of you reuniting again. You begin to realize that maybe you cannot be content being just friends with this man, and that eventually you must reveal your true feelings for him, despite the risk of losing him.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Phone Call

You pull into the driveway of your small townhouse apartment just as your phone begins to vibrate inside your pocket with an incoming call. You wonder if it’s Eddie, your older brother, calling to let you know he landed in Stockholm. You and he were both photographers and had gone in together on a photography business that had really taken off in the last year and a half. You both worked hard, but Eddie worked himself ragged sometimes. He had gotten the call a few weeks ago about a job in Sweden taking photographs for a travel magazine and jumped at the chance. You would have gone with, but your good friend was getting married next weekend and had begged you to be her wedding photographer. You certainly couldn’t turn her down. So here you were, home in Dublin, while Eddie was abroad.

You pull the phone out of your pocket and look at the screen. 

Incoming Call: Raine Hozier-Byrne.

Raine? You thought. I haven’t heard from her in months. 

Raine had been like a second mother to you. She was so kind and patient. You and Eddie had grown up near the Hozier-Byrne family after your parents died and the two of you had gone to live with your Quaker grandparents. Your childhood homes were situated in the country and it was an ideal landscape as a young child. You made friends with Raine’s two sons, Jon and Andrew, and the four of you were inseparable back then. You grew up, played, and went to school and Sunday school together. Eddie and Jon were the same age and good friends. You and Andrew were the same age – though you were a few months younger – and had been thick as thieves as children. The two of you were always exploring the outdoors, finding shells at the beach, and climbing trees in the forest that bordered the two properties. 

As teenagers you were both introverted but enjoyed each other’s company. You would paint, draw, or take and develop photos while he became engrossed in music – noodling on his guitar and constantly jotting down song lyrics that came to his mind. Sometimes you were both content to sit in your grandfather’s study reading old books, the fireplace crackling, and rain streaming down the windows outside. Your bodies would be draped over old overstuffed armchairs, wrapped up in warm woolen sweaters, taking occasional sips of tea as you read poetry or literary classics.

As you both got older and went your separate ways to college, you kept in touch but hadn’t seen each other much. His music career took off and you were focused on building the photography business with Eddie. Though it could be years between seeing each other, at a common friend’s wedding or a neighbors funeral, the two of you could pick up with your friendship as if it had only been days. You were so comfortable with each other, so in sync. He was your best friend. You had to admit that you had always sort of had a crush on him. But you were shy and didn’t want to complicate your friendship or make things awkward between the two of you – so you shoved those romantic feelings down. Plus he had dated a few beautiful women in college and you felt like you couldn’t compete. And now that he was so famous and successful – he could have his pick from a sea of beautiful women. You couldn’t help but think, why would he want me? It was better to have him as just a friend than to not have him at all, you decided.

You swiped on the green answer button and said hello.

“Y/N? Oh I am so glad I caught you!” Raine said, a sound of relief in her voice. “How are you doing dear?”

“Raine, hi! I am so glad you called. I’m doing well, I just got home from work in fact.” You say politely. 

“Oh lovely! I’m sure you and Eddie are just swamped with photo shoots and the like! Are you still painting? You need to come over sometime and show me your work. How is Eddie? Is he eating enough? Did he ever ask that sweet girl to marry him yet?” Raine showers you with questions. It is sweet to know that she cares about you and your brother.

“Not yet!” You chuckle. “Although they were looking at rings last month. Yeah, the business is going well, not too swamped. Eddie is in Stockholm for the next month doing a job and I’ve got a wedding next weekend for Hannah. Do you remember Hannah? Hannah Fisher?”

“Oh yes sweet Hannah. She was always such a nice girl.” Raine’s voice trailed off, she seemed distracted.

“It’s so good to hear from you Raine, is there something I can do for you?” You question, wondering what the reason for her call might be.

“Well…” Raine pauses. “It’s Andy, honey. He… He’s not doing so well lately.”

Your heart lurches. 

“What’s wrong?” You ask concerned.

“Well, you know how he can get sometimes. He’s just gotten back from tour a few weeks ago, and that always takes a lot out of him, mentally, emotionally, and physically you know. He was fine the first week or so being back home, but he’s slowly become withdrawn and melancholy. He won’t take visitors – I can hardly get him to let me come over there myself- and he holes himself up alone in his house. I just know he isn’t eating much and he sleeps most of the day and night.”

It sounded familiar. Andrew did tend hermit himself away when stressed, depressed, or overwhelmed. It was his way of recharging after having to be so extroverted for so long. You tended to do the same, so you were familiar with the cycle. 

“I called because I thought, maybe if you have some time, you could go over and see him. You could always get through to him better than any of us could. He listens to you.” She pleaded.

“Of course I can. I’d love to Raine.” You say without hesitation. “I don’t have anything going on for at least another week and it will be nice to spend some time with him – if he’ll let me.” 

“Oh thank you dear! I know he will be so happy to see you!” Raine says relieved. “I’ve been over there a few times but I can’t get much out of him. And I just can’t be away from John for very long, you know.”

“Of course.” You say. “Let me pack a bag and I’ll head over there tonight.”

“Oh bless you Y/N! I’ll text you the gate code. Thank you so much dear!”

“No trouble at all Raine, I’ll keep in touch. Bye.”

“Goodbye hun.” Raine says and the call ends.

***

An hour or so later you enter the gate code to Andrew’s gated country home. You drive through the gate and it closes behind you as you make your way up the long tree-lined driveway to his beautiful modern house. It was located in secluded country side and only a short walk to the beach. After parking and exiting the car you pull your bag from the backseat and gently close the door. 

You walk up to the front door of Andrews’s house and ring the doorbell. You peek inside the window by the side of the door but cannot see through the textured glass. All of the lights are off inside. It’s late and after waiting awhile you wonder if Andrew is already asleep. You start to worry about what to do when a light flips on in the hallway and you see a tall blurry figure coming towards the front door.

The porch light flips on and the door opens. Andrew stands in front of you. Your breath catches and your heart flutters as you take in the sight of him. He’s barefoot wearing some black jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. His curly hair is long and unruly – as it always is – and frames his face, resting just past his shoulders. His face is covered in a dark reddish beard. His muddy greenish/brown eyes – which seem to change color depending on what he is wearing - widen when he sees you.

“Hey stranger.” You say, smiling up at him.

His face breaks out into a genuine boyish grin.

“Y/N.” Is all he says with a sigh of relief before stepping out onto the porch and wrapping you in a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” He says into your neck as he holds onto you desperately.

“Well it’s about time I get to see my best friend.” You chuckle. You squeeze him back and you can feel him relax into you, his body pressed against yours. It sends a slight shiver through you.

You could have stayed like that, wrapped in his arms, for days. But all too soon, he sighs before letting go of you. He takes a small step back, his large hands holding the sides of your arms as he looks down into your eyes. 

“Come in then.” He gives you a half smile, though his eyes look sad. He takes your hand and pulls you through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all for your kind comments! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! xOxXOoxOx

He takes your bag, puts it over his shoulder, and while still holding your hand, he pulls you through the hall into the open concept living area and kitchen. The house is spacious, beautiful, modern, minimalist, and tidy. It feels comfortable and peaceful. Andrew made you feel that way too. You were always so relaxed and calm around him – something about his kind and easy going personality. He had a way of putting people at ease, a quiet calm. Whenever he did speak, he drew people in and the things he said were profound and genuine. You had been to his home a few times. It was his sanctuary and you felt honored to be invited in. 

He sets your bag on the couch and asks, “Tea? I was just making a cup before bed.”

“Sounds great, thank you.” You say with a gentle smile.

He heads to the kitchen and you follow taking a seat on one of the tall counter-top bar stools. There is a notebook on the counter, some words scribbled across the open page.

“Working on something?” You ask, curious.

“Ehm, yeah,” He says as he prepares each of you a mug of tea. “When the words come to my mind I have to write them down before I lose them. They can intrude at any moment.”

"A true poet." You smile, as he finishes the tea and sets a mug in front of you. He comes around the counter to sit on the seat next to you. 

“So.” He says allowing his own tea to cool. “My mum must have called you, huh?”

You blow on your tea and take a small sip. Chamomile.

“She was concerned about her son, as most mothers have a right to be. When you don’t answer your phone, or eat, or sleep, she has no choice but to pull out the big guns and call her favorite child for reinforcements.” You give him a sly smile wrapping your hands around the mug to warm them.

He chuckles, “Oh you think you’re her favorite child? We both know that’s Elwood.” He says referring to his sweet dog. 

“Ah ha! Where is he by the way? He’s who I really came here to see, you know.” You joke.

“You know I’ve begged and begged but she won’t give him back! He’s been with her during the tour and she’s spoiled him rotten. He’s undoubtedly her favorite child now.” He jokes back.

You laugh taking another sip of tea. A moment of silence passes before you speak again.

“She does care about you. So do I.” You say, peeking meekly up at him through your lashes.

He nods, his eyes tired. “I know. I’m ok, Y/N, really. I just needed some time to myself after the craziness of tour and the excitement of coming home. I had a great tour, met wonderful people, I have the best fans – I’m so grateful for all of it. But I just need some time to clear my head and relax and recharge.” He says sipping his tea. 

“I suspected as much. I don’t think there is anything wrong with that.” You say touching his hand and he looks into your eyes. “But you’ve got to take care of yourself too, Andy. You cannot just hide yourself away in seclusion and not eat or get proper sleep.”

“I know it, you’re right. I suppose I forget that sometimes. Especially after coming off tour where so much is expected of me, and I give and give without a second thought. I’m just tired Y/N.” He sighs despondently looking down into his mug of tea, gently swirling what was left.

Your heart swelled with affection for him. He was truly an amazing man. Altruistic and selfless to the point where he became so drained he had no choice but to seclude himself. You just wanted to hold him and calm his fears and soothe his worries. Still a part of you held back from fully loving him – loving him in the way your heart truly ached to. But, for now at least, you could be his friend. He needed that right now – he needed quiet strength and calm, just as he always given you. You could be that for him now.

You stood and moved closer to him. He looked up at you as you put your hand on the side of his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb.

“Let’s go to bed.” You say gently, still stroking his cheek. “Would you like me to hold you?”

He looks at you in awe, “Ehm, yeah. That sounds very nice.” 

“Ok, we can do that.” You say gently.

He nods closing his eyes as you continue to stroke his cheek and bring your other hand up, stroking his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, and running your fingers through it. You can see him visibly relax and he rests his head in the palm of your hand for a moment, his whiskers tickling your skin.

After a few moments he slowly opens his eyes and searches your own.

“Y/N,” He begins to say something, but pauses and seems to decide against it.

“What is it Andrew?” You question, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“I…” He hesitates again, then stops. He stands and wraps you in his arms, rubbing circles on your back with his large hands. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without a friend like you.”

You smile into his shoulder and squeeze him tightly. “I am always here for you Andy.”

He pulls away and smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Now off you pop!” You say lightheartedly, with a playful light punch to the shoulder. “Into bed, tall boy!”

For the first time that night he laughs fully and unconstrained. It’s a joyous sound and you can’t help but to grin and join in too. You’d give anything to make him laugh like that every day of his life.

Taking his mug and your own he sets them gently in the sink, giving you a final look and chuckle, before heading off to his bedroom. You take your bag to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

************

After removing your make up, changing into some comfortable leggings and a white tee, and pulling your hair up into a messy bun, you walk down the hallway barefoot, past several guest rooms and the music room, to Andrew’s bedroom. 

His room is spacious with vaulted ceilings and exposed beams giving it a rustic feel as well as rectangular windows that ran along the top of the back wall. His king-sized bed was centered against this wall with bedside tables on each side. His bedspread was a southwestern style pattern with warm earthy colors. There was an en-suite bathroom to the left and a large closet to the right, which had hardly any clothes in it – Andrew was content with just a few favorite clothing items. On the opposite wall from the bed there was set of comfortable armchairs and an acoustic guitar resting in its stand between them. The lights were off, except for a lamp on one of the bedside tables – your side – that Andrew had turned on for you at a dim setting. He was already in the bed under the covers asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

You crossed the room to the bed and turned off the light – the room instantly filling with darkness and moonlight streaming in through the windows above the headboard. You carefully lifted back the covers, doing your best not to wake him, and slipped in, melting into the deliciously soft sheets and blankets. 

Andrew’s back was toward you. He wore plaid pajama pants and a black tee. You snuggled up to him, pressing against his wide back. You wrapped one arm around his waist holding him as close as possible. He was 6' 6" - significantly taller and bigger than you, but you did your best to cradle him. Your face was close to the back of his neck and his long hair tickled your nose. You smiled, deeply inhaling the scent of his cologne and shampoo. You exhaled slowly and nestled into the back of his neck.

Andrew stirred slightly, realizing you were there. He pulled your arm closer, up onto his chest where his heart was, and rested his own hand on top of yours keeping you there. You smiled, your heart ready to burst.

He took a deep breath in and exhaled mumbling. “Night, Y/N. Thank you.”

You smiled at his adorableness. “Night, Andy.” You say giving him one last tight squeeze before the two of you fell contentedly asleep.


	3. Recurring Nightmares

Chapter 3: Recurring Nightmares

A little girl and her older brother slept soundly in the backseat of a car. Their parents chatted idly in the front seat, the wife gently laughing at something her husband said. The roads are wet and slick with the falling rain, and raindrops patter on the windshield making the wipers swish back and forth in a steady rhythm. Suddenly a horn blares and the little girl opens her eyes in time to see two bright headlights coming straight towards her family. Her father tries to swerve out of the way, but it’s too late and the delivery truck is coming at them too fast. Her mother screams and then there is silence and only dark.

You jolt awake and sit up in the bed to the sound of a loud thunderclap. You’re gasping for air as the anxiety builds in your chest at the nightmare/memory you just had. Rain is splattering hard on the windows above your head and you can hear thunder rumbling in the distance. A flash of lightning illuminates the bedroom and you feel Andrew stir beside you.

He sits up next to you, rubbing your back with his large hands. 

“Hey, are you ok? Did the storm wake you?” He asks gently. He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. “Y/N, you’re trembling.” He says concerned.

A few tears fall as you try to calm your breathing.

“A nightmare. The nightmare.” You say taking a shaky breath in.

Andrew gets out of the bed, bringing back a box of tissues and an extra blanket, wrapping it around your shoulders. He then wraps his arms around you and pulls you back against his chest, you sitting between his legs, his back against the headboard. 

He kisses the top of your head and wraps his arms around you, holding you tight. “It’s going to be ok, you’re safe, you’re ok.” 

Feeling his chest rise and fall against your back in a steady rhythm calms you and soon your breathing matches his. After a few minutes the anxiety passes.

“Thank you.” You say letting out a sigh of relief. “It’s gotten better; I haven’t had that nightmare in 6 months. It must have been because of the thunderclap and storm tonight.” 

“Most likely,” He says, his arms still wrapped around you. “Are you sure you’re ok now?”

“Yes,” You say sitting up and turning to face him, wiping your nose with a tissue. “I’m ok, thank you. I’m sorry for waking you.”

“No worries.” He says sitting up. “Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like to talk about it? Would you like some tea?”

You hesitate. You hated burdening people with your own problems. And you had come here to help Andy, to be his support. But something inside you longed to confide in a friend, and Andy made you feel so comfortable. You trusted him.

“I guess it’s just the same dream I’ve always had. I’m in the car with Eddie and my parents and then I see those headlights coming towards us. I hear my mother scream, and then I wake up with a start just like I did in the hospital after the crash.” You take a deep breath and continue. “I’ve gone to therapy over this, and it’s gotten better Andy, but I guess it will never really leave me. And I miss my parents.” The words come pouring out and you look up to see Andrew listening intently, staring at you with his beautiful soft brown eyes, his brow furrowed with concern.

“I think it will always be a part of your story. And you may have this recurring nightmare for the rest of your life. But you’re right, it has gotten better. And you seemed to be able to calm yourself down and fight the anxiety it causes.” He says reassuringly.

“That was the fastest time I’ve been able to calm down.” You say. “Thanks to you.” You give a shy smile.

“Well I am happy to help.” He says taking your hand and rubbing his thumb across the top of it. “What can I do for you? Do you want to talk some more? Should I sing you a song?”

You smile down at his hand holding yours. You bask in how good it feels and how desperately you want to be closer to him, emotionally and physically. For a split second you wonder what it would be like to reach across and touch his face, and gently kiss his lips to say thank you for being so kind.

But instead you look up and say, “I’m ok, thank you. It’s late, or early, and we should both get back to sleep. Could you just hold me and maybe sing me to sleep?”

He smiles and scoots down the bed, pulling you against his chest, he throws the soft covers over the top of both of you. “Of course.” He says, letting you adjust and snuggle into his chest.

“Any requests?” He asks you.

“Shrike?” You say.

“Ah, so you do listen to my music. I wondered.” He teases.

“You know, it’s not half bad.” You tease back.

He chuckles, and gently clears his throat. He begins to sing softly.

“I couldn’t utter my love when it counted, ah but I’m singing like a bird bout it now.” His fingertips gently brushed the skin of your upper arm in small circles. “I couldn’t whisper when you needed it shouted, ah but I’m singing like a bird barely now.” His voice is soothing and your eyelids grow heavy. His chest rumbles under your ear as the song continues and his voice gently lulls you to sleep.


	4. The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your kind comments! It took me awhile to figure out where I wanted to go with this next chapter, but here it is! Enjoy! xxOOXOxoxoxoxOXXOxoXx

Chapter 4: The Lake

You awake the next morning to the feel of fingers gently combing through your hair. Your hair had come undone during the night. Andrew is lying on his back, his arm around your shoulders, with his hand in your hair. You were still snuggled up to his side with your head resting on his chest your arm draped across his stomach. He had held you all night comforting you. You relish in the feel of him playing with your hair – in your opinion there is no better feeling – and you pretend to be asleep for a few moments longer. 

He starts to hum an unfamiliar tune and his chest rumbles in your ear making you smile. You can feel him reach to his bedside table with his other hand grabbing his phone and begin to record the melody he is humming. You listen to the folksy melody, your eyelids still heavy with sleep. 

After he finishes the recording, he starts a second recording speaking into his phone, “In the late morning hours, Y/N is feigning sleep in hopes that I will continue to toy with her hair.”

You laugh and turn your head to face him. “Well can you blame me? It feels incredible.” 

He chuckles and sets his phone on the table, easing back into his pillow.

“What were you humming? A new song?” You ask.

“Ehm, yeah. It’s a melody for a song I’ve been working on for awhile now. I haven’t been able to find the right arrangement until this morning.” He tells you.

“That’s great, I can’t wait to hear it.” You say sincerely.

“Well I am glad I have at least one fan.” He jokes, trying to deflect the compliment. You smile at his modesty. Then he turns the focus back to you. “How are you feeling today?” He asks with concern in his eyes.

“Much better. Thank you for helping me last night. I really appreciate it.” You say quietly.

“You helped me first you know. I’m always here for you Y/N.” He says, still lazily toying with your hair.

“So, what are we going to do today Andy?” You ask, shifting the focus off of yourself and changing the subject. You wanted to get him out of the house and have something for him to look forward to.

“Well, according to the light coming in through those windows, the storm has passed and the sun’s out this afternoon. We could take a hike to the lake?” He suggests.

“A hike sounds nice. It’s been ages since I’ve been up there.” You say.

“A hike it is.” He says, “But first, and most importantly, breakfast.” At that moment his stomach gave a low growl sending the both of you into fits of laughter.

After a breakfast of steaming oatmeal, cream, honey and fresh berries, and after getting dressed and ready for the day, the two of you head out on your hike with Andrews guitar and you’ve brought your camera and sketch book with you.

The forest is beautiful, lush, and green. As you walk up the curving path the two of you reminisce on your childhood days, when you would explore the woods and creatures within. You laugh at the time as children the two of you were catching tadpoles in the creek and he’d slipped on a mossy rock, grabbed onto you, and the two of you had plunged into the icy stream together. You had both caught colds and had to spend your days stuck inside for a few weeks. But neither of you minded. You started writing letters back and forth to each other that your brothers would deliver for you. You’d become penpals with your best friend and made up stories, each of you writing a chapter and then sending it to the other to continue the story.

“I still have those letters.” Andrew says helping you climb over a fallen tree in the path.

“Really?” You say. You think it’s sweet that he’s kept them all these years.

The path soon widens to a secluded pebbled beach and a clear blue fresh water lake. You pause and take in a deep breath, relishing the cool air in your lungs, before following Andrew along the beach to a little sitting area with Adirondack chairs and a fire pit. You both sit and enjoy the sun and cool breeze for a moment. 

“Remember the last time we were up here?” You say taking a sip of water from your waterbottle. “We were here with Eddie and Jon, and Meghan?” Meghan was Eddie’s long time girlfriend.

“Yes I do, I think that was when Eddie tried to push Jon into the water, but Jon ended up pulling him in with him!” Andrew laughs.

“That’s right!” You laugh at the memory. “I honestly don’t know how Meghan puts up with my brother’s bullshite.” 

“They’re mad for each other, it’s blatantly obvious.” He chuckles. “Do you think he’ll pop the question anytime soon?”

“He’s in Sweden for the next month, so I think by the time he gets back he’ll be so wild with lust and missing her that he’ll propose right there in the middle of the airport!” You say laughing.

“I can imagine, it’s hard to be away from the ones you love.” Andrew says with a slightly sad smile.

“How did you deal with that being on tour for so long?” You question him.

“Oh, ehm, you know – I tried to keep in touch with people through facetime, calling and text. That’s why I texted you so often.” He says. “But it’s just not the same as being physically there with someone – really connecting with them. I never sleep really well on tour either, and each day involves going from one event to the next or being on the road for hours. We try to break up the monotony with little side trips and activities, but I sometimes just needed to be alone for awhile to recharge- and that’s difficult to do on a crowded tour bus. It’s an unforgettable experience, but exhausting. Last night was the first time in a long time that I’ve been able to sleep through the night. I think it was because I had you next to me.” 

“I’m glad you slept well. Except for when I woke you up.” You smile shyly. “I slept pretty well next to you too.” You try to hide your blush by reaching down to take your camera out of the bag.

He smiles, not drawing attention to your blushing, and takes his acoustic guitar out of its case, gently strumming on the strings and tuning it. “She’s being temperamental with me today.” He remarks. He is finally satisfied with the tuning and starts to strum a folk melody.

You stand and walk to the edge of the lake, snapping a few landscape photos of the light shining on its surface and the tall trees in the distance surrounding it. Then you turn your lens towards Andrew playing the guitar, a slight crease in his forehead as he tries to find the right melody. You realize it’s the same tune he was humming this morning and recording on his phone. You snap a few candid photos of him. His face, his hands, the wind playing with his curly hair. You lower your camera and just stare at him for awhile, enjoying this moment alone with him here by the lake.

You walk back towards him, sit down and take out your sketchpad, beginning to sketch his form while he continues to play and hum along with his guitar. You glance up occasionally trying to capture his likeness on paper.

After awhile the two of you decide to walk along the shore, looking for shells, and you snapping photos. When you’ve walked nearly around the entire lake Andrew looks skyward and says “It looks like the clouds are beginning to roll in, we may get caught in a storm if we don’t start heading back soon.”

With that, the two of you turn around, head back to the fire pit, pack up and make your way down the path through the woods towards his home as the sky grows darker and the temperature drops. The rain begins to fall in heavy sheets, soaking both of you, when you are about halfway to his home.

“Sorry about this!” Andrew calls to you through the pouring rain. You are nearly to the end of the path that opens to his back yard. Only a few meters away from shelter.

“You can’t take credit for the weather, Andy!” you call back laughing.

He laughs too, and then grabs your waist, pulling you to him when you nearly trip on a tree root in the path.

You gasp, clinging to him for support. When you are both steady you look up into his surprised and grinning face, water tricking down it, his hair curly and dark and wet. You’re pressed against his chest, your arms wrapped around him and you notice that his gray t-shirt clings to his body. He stares into your eyes and then his eyes jump to your lips, then back up to your eyes. He puts his hand gently on your neck and leans down slightly. You tilt your head up to meet his lips as he kisses you gently, tentatively, pulling back to see your face and silently ask if you wanted more. You reach up with both hands cupping his face and pull him down to you again, pressing your lips against his earnestly.   
After a moment of pure bliss he chuckles and pulls away from you, stroking your cheek and tucking a strand of wet hair behind your ear.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He says.

“So did I.” you say gently, grinning and squeezing his upper arms.

“Why didn’t you?” He asks.

“Why didn’t YOU?” You counter.

“Because I’m an idjit.” He says.

“Haha! Well I was shy, and I didn’t want to lose you.” You say cupping his cheek with your hand.

“You will never lose me Y/N. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens between us. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He chuckles softly, stroking your hair.

His words made your heart ache. You had lost your parents, your grandparents, and in a way you’d lost Eddie when he found Meghan. Andrew was the one constant, the one person that had always been there for you. You couldn’t bear the thought of being parted from him ever again.

“I-,” You begin to say, but hesitate. Could you do it? Could you be brave enough to tell him how you felt and face the consequences, good or bad? You decided you had to or else your heart would burst. “I love you, Andrew. Like, really love you. I want to hold you at night and wake up to you playing with my hair, and I want to shower you with kisses everyday and soothe your worries and make you laugh.” The words that you’ve longed to say for so long pour out of you. “You are my best friend, I think about you all the time. Even when you were away and on tour, even when you were with other girls, I just couldn’t give up hope that maybe someday you might feel the same way about me too.” 

You look into his eyes searching for any sign that maybe you blew it and he would want nothing to do with you.

Instead he leans towards you once again, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“Mo stor (My darling),” he says in Gaelic. “I love you too. I always have.” Then he bends down toward you and kisses you softly, holding you to him, the rain washing away all of your doubts – leaving you peacefully content in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Let me know what you think and if you would like to read more! xoOxXoxoOXXxxoOx


End file.
